


Suck it and see

by GiliArt



Category: Fate Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, fate zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, Songfic, teenage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Este es básicamente un songfic con una de mis canciones favoritas -Suck it and see- de una de mis bandas favoritas -Arctic Monkeys- :D El argumento de la preparatoria, el chico malo que se enamora de la chica buena y esta lo rechaza, me parece un cliché, pero me encantó escribirlo.





	Suck it and see

**Author's Note:**

> Un cliché a mi modo.

Gilgamesh era el chico malo de la escuela preparatoria, famoso por sus incontables conquistas, parecía que ninguna chica que él volteara a ver se resistía a sus encantos. Alto, dotado de gran belleza, facciones finas y delicadas, cabello rubio brillante, ojos color escarlata que tentaban al peligro y un cuerpo forjado por el entrenamiento del deporte; él chico siempre supo sacarse provecho y actualmente le había roto el corazón, a casi todo el alumnado femenino.

Dicho lo anterior, Enkidu —su mejor amigo— que siempre había sido más sensato que él, una vez le había dicho "Gil un día te vas a enamorar y vas a sufrir en carne propia, lo que todas esas chicas sintieron por ti"; sin embargo, el rubio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, la sola idea de enamorarse le parecía una patraña. Su lema era que los placeres estaban para disfrutarse y eso era exacto lo que él chico hacía. Algo llamaría su atención, él se acercaría, disfrutaría un rato, se aburriría y todo volvería a empezar, sin sentimentalismos absurdos ni compromisos mundanos, al menos de su parte. Si alguna chica era tan boba, como para creer que sería la elegida que finalmente lo haría cambiar de ideología, vaya que se llevaría tremenda decepción, pero ése no era problema de él.

Entonces, quizá fue la sensatez de Enkidu, o tal vez su capacidad de hacer que sus advertencias, se volvieran maldiciones para su amigo. Pero llegó el día en que tuvo razón, finalmente Gilgamesh fue víctima de sentimientos que no supo nombrar. ¿Por quién? Por la chica que recién se había mudado desde Inglaterra y que resultó ser la ejemplificación de la excelencia académica en todo su esplendor. La preciosa rubia de ojos verdes, la chica del promedio más alto, campeona de debate y deportes nobles: Arturia Pendragon.

 

.

_Tu amor es como estar atado del cuello al suelo_

_._

 

Cuando la chica nueva ingresó al plantel y la pusieron en la misma clase del rubio, de inmediato capturó su atención. Aunque un poco bajita era bonita y muy pronto un montón de chicos se interesaron en ella, no obstante, cuando se empezó a rumorear que Pendragon sería el siguiente objetivo de Gilgamesh, todos los chicos abandonaron su entusiasmo por la rubia. Ella era una novedad extranjera que obviamente él quería añadir a su colección de conquistas, pero la pequeña Arturia no cayó en ninguno de sus encantos, no cedió a sus palabras de seducción ni a su interminable lista de victorias deportivas.

Cuando al rubio se le estaban terminando sus juegos y se sintió desesperado, se rebajó a lo más bajo en su lista. Un buen día, esperó a que la chica terminara su práctica de tiro con arco y encontrándola sola en uno de los pasillos del colegio, alistándose para irse a casa, la jaló del brazo y obligó a sus labios a juntarse con los suyos. El beso fue rápido y húmedo hasta que la rubia lo golpeó y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furiosa al chico, pero Gilgamesh lejos de asustarse, molestarse o seguirla, se quedó ahí, mirando su partida.

Entonces, una sonrisa en verdad genuina, apareció en su rostro y una sensación extraña, pero agradable se prendió en su pecho.

 

_._

_Tus besos podrían doblar la lluvia_

_._

 

Después del incidente del beso, el chico pasó demasiado tiempo pensando en Arturia. Por lo regular, cuando una chica llamaba su atención, era solamente por su belleza física y no había más, pero Pendragon con su continuo rechazo, lo orilló a averiguar más sobre ella y lo que descubrió robando su expediente escolar, lo terminó de fascinar.

Arturia Pendragon no tenía padres, ambos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella era apenas un bebé. Su custodia paso a manos de su tío Merlín, uno de los mejores y más cotizados ilusionistas profesionales del mundo; su tío se dedicaba a hacer los shows de magia más espectaculares posibles, lo cual, lo mantuvo siempre ocupado y viajando. Con una carrera tan agitada, el mago no tuvo mejor opción que dejar a su pequeña sobrina, al cuidado de un amigo de confianza.

Así, la pequeña Arturia vivió siempre esforzándose por ser lo más independiente posible, ahorrándole problemas y trabajo a su tutor. Protegida por la gruesa barrera de hielo que era su carácter y su cordialidad, ella se cuidaba sola, estudiaba, se entrenaba en los deportes y nunca se metía en problemas, convirtiéndose en una chica modelo, admirada por muchos, pero aislada de todos.

Su tutor, un buen hombre que se preocupaba por ella, pensó que quizá un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien a la rubia y decidió enviarla a Japón. Ella no se opuso a la idea y ahora estaba sola, en un país nuevo y extraño, al cual se acopló casi de inmediato, pero sin cambiar ni un gramo de su personalidad reservada.

 

.

_Eres tan rara como una lata de Dandelion y Burdock_

_._

 

Todo esto, a Gilgamesh le pareció de lo más entrañable, a menudo se preguntaba cómo era que la chica había aguantado tanto sin tener realmente algún apoyo, le atraía la idea de que quizá la rubia lloraba a gritos totalmente quebrada cuando se sabía sola. Ella tenía tan solo 17 años y la vida ya la había golpeado de tal manera, que cualquier otra persona ya estaría completamente rota y quizá ya hubiera tirado la toalla. Pero ella no era como cualquier chica, de hecho no era como ninguna persona que él conociese, ella era realmente especial.

 

_._

_Y las demás chicas tan sólo son sodas de limón_

_._

 

El rubio se sentía contrariado por la chica, ella lo había rechazado un montón de veces ya. Los chicos de la preparatoria habían empezado a hablar, por toda la escuela corría el rumor de que por fin, alguien le había dicho que no al gran Gilgamesh y todos veían a Arturia como una especia de héroe.

Claro que todo eso lo molestaba, pero sus deseos retorcidos iban más allá, para él sería una verdadera delicia ver a la pequeña Pendragon romperse a llorar en frente de él, quería verla suplicando por su atención, quería que se enamorara perdidamente de él. Por eso no cesó en su insistencia hacia ella, ni siquiera cuando después de haberle contado a Enkidu la historia de la chica, éste le hubiera dicho que si seguía con sus planes de conquistarla y hacerla llorar, él personalmente lo golpearía y ya no sería más su amigo.

Tanta fue la insistencia de Gilgamesh en la rubia Pendragon, que llegó el momento en que ella finalmente accedió a salir en una cita con él.

 

_._

_Prueba y verás, nunca se sabe..._

_._

 

En realidad, Arturia ya estaba fastidiada del rubio, sus intentos por conquistarla habían hecho que ella adquiriera una popularidad abrumadora y eso era algo que francamente no disfrutaba. No se sentía cómoda con todos saludándola y mirándola a donde quiera que fuese. Por eso pensó que saliendo con Gilgamesh podría acabar con todo. Sus compañeros se sentirían decepcionados de que ella al final aceptara al rubio, haciendo que su popularidad disminuyera y Gilgamesh al haber obtenido su cometido, simplemente se aburriría y al fin la dejaría en paz para cazar a la siguiente chica bonita en su lista. Tal como decían todos los rumores acerca de él.

El rubio dejo que Arturia eligiera que hacer en la cita y ella se decantó por ir al cine, ya que así no tendrían que hablar de nada y sólo disfrutar la película. Bueno, en realidad ella espera que Gilgamesh tuviera la peor cita de su vida con ella, por eso eligió a propósito  _"Cásate conmigo"_ la nueva película de comedia romántica que ponían en cartelera. La chica estaba segura de que sería una cinta empalagosa que haría que el rubio se fuera de ahí a los veinte minutos del metraje.

Cuando entraron a la sala no se sorprendieron de que estuviera llena de parejas enamoradas. Pero al final, la película resultó ser una pesadilla para la rubia, la trama era demasiado cursi para su gusto y todas las parejas en la sala se la pasaban suspirando a cada rato, susurrándose palabras de amor creyendo que nadie los oía. Lo peor era que Gilgamesh no parecía ni un poco afectado, ni por la película ni por el ambiente. El chico de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada o alguna risa ahogada, parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando la cinta.

Arturia bostezó pesadamente, a mitad de la película comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, estaba aburrida, incómoda y cansada de ignorar a las parejas que se besaban a su alrededor. Entonces cuando de nuevo sintió ganas de bostezar, el rubio se acercó a su oído.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —Le preguntó.

Ella volteó a verlo y no dudó ni un segundo, asintió con la cabeza y el chico se levantó tomándola de la mano para marcharse.

 

_._

_Siéntate a mi lado antes de que me vaya..._

_._

 

Al salir del cine caminaron un poco por la avenida comercial, lo que ayudó a Arturia a quitarse la sensación de pereza que pesaba sobre ella.

—Pensé que querías ver esa película—De pronto el rubio rompió el silencio entre ellos. La chica negó con la cabeza causando la ligera risa de su acompañante— ya veo, la elegiste para molestarme y te salió mal ¿no es así? —La sonrisa en los labios del chico irritó a la rubia.

—Así es, me equivoqué, no esperaba que te gustaran ese tipo de cintas —dijo despectivamente.

—Que va, las odio —comentó el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica.

—Parecía que la estabas disfrutando mucho —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Gilgamesh sonrío. 

—Me divirtió lo ridícula que era, siempre me han dado risa los sentimentalismos —Su voz estaba llena de seguridad.

La ojiverde se mantuvo seria y tranquila. 

—Sí, me lo suponía —comentó causando que el rubio la mirara con curiosidad, preguntando sin preguntar. La chica se encogió de hombros— en mi segundo día en la escuela, un montón de chicas me acorralaron en los vestidores —Empezó a contar— me advirtieron que seguramente tratarías de tener algo conmigo y que luego me botarías como lo hiciste con todas ellas —La chica suspiró y su gesto cambio a uno de lastima —Luego cada una contó cómo les rompiste el corazón, muchas terminaron llorando ahí mismo y tuve que consolarlas —Arturia resopló mirando hacia arriba—, fue realmente incómodo —Se quejó y el apuesto chico se echó a reír.

—Fuhahahahahahahaha así que las chicas no saben perdonar —dijo divertido provocando molestia en la rubia.

—No es como que quieras que te perdonen ¿o sí? —preguntó seria.

Gilgamesh negó con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. 

—No tengo razón para querer su perdón, desde el principio, siempre he dejado en claro que no voy en serio, pero siempre terminan ilusionándose con que quizá puedan hacerme cambiar de opinión —explicó y luego sonrió— todas esas chicas deberían estarme agradecidas —soltó mirando al frente.

La rubia no pudo creer lo que aquel chico acababa de decir. 

—De verdad eres insufrible, ¿agradecerte por qué? —cuestionó con tono molesto.

El chico se mantuvo serio. 

—Porque conmigo pasaron el mejor rato de sus insípidas vidas, pasarán años, tendrán parejas, se casarán y siempre voltearán al pasado rememorando y añorando su experiencia conmigo —dijo y sonrió de lado, mirando a Arturia de reojo.

La inglesa decidió que no le daría el gusto al chico de enfadarla, en lugar de eso se mantuvo estoica. 

—Tienes una opinión demasiado buena de ti—dijo con voz neutra.

—Lo sé, pero no son exageraciones, eso puedo asegurártelo —soltó convencido.

La chica contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos. 

—Creo que ya quiero irme a casa —anunció antes de perder la paciencia con el ego infinito del rubio.

Él no se inmutó ni un poco.

—Aún es temprano, por aquí cerca hay una cafetería, sirven un pastel de coco muy bueno ¿quieres ir? —preguntó calmado, haciendo que Arturia reconsiderara su deseo de irse, nadie sabía, ni siquiera su tutor, o su tío, que ella amaba los postres, básicamente eran su única debilidad, ella haría lo que fuera —o casi—, por un buen pedazo de pastel; analizando la situación concluyó que soportar al chico más creído de la escuela un rato más, era algo aceptable con tal de que probar alguna delicia azucarada.

—De acuerdo, pero no intentes tonterías conmigo Gilgamesh —espetó con energía— única advertencia —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras él sonrió complacido.

 

_._

_Mujer complicada con zapatos de película de horror_

_._

 

En la cafetería Sumerian, sentados en una mesa para dos cerca del gran ventanal, los rubios esperaban a que les trajeran su orden.

—Entonces Arturia, ¿cómo es que si te llovieron montones de advertencias sobre mí, accediste a salir conmigo? —preguntó de pronto el chico. Esto era algo que lo llenaba de profunda curiosidad.

La chica lo miró relajada.

—Para que por fin me dejes en paz y persigas a otra —contestó con sinceridad.

El de ojos escarlata levantó ligeramente un ceja. 

—¿Y sí no quiero perseguir a nadie más? —cuestionó poniendo especial atención a cualquier reacción que pudiera mostrar la rubia— A diferencia de las demás chicas, no recuerdo haberte dicho que no voy en serio contigo —Le dejó en claro.

Pero Arturia se mantuvo tranquila, lo miró fijamente y sonrió. 

—Por favor Gilgamesh ¿quieres tener algo serio conmigo? —preguntó con tono retador, provocando al chico.

—Aquí está su orden, pastel de coco y dos espressos —anunció el mesero recién llegado con el pedido de los rubios.

Dejó los postres y las tazas con cuidado sobre la mesa. 

—¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó antes de irse. Gilgamesh observó a la rubia y al verla concentrada en el pastel despidió al empleado. 

—No, por ahora estamos bien.

Arturia se perdió un poco en su pastel, el pan no estaba reseco, la crema de coco estaba deliciosa y la textura era increíble, estaba tan delicioso que por un momento olvidó que no estaba sola y disfrutó abiertamente la experiencia del sabor dulce en su boca.

Mientras, el chico la miró curioso y pensó que las mejillas de la rubia eran especialmente bonitas cuando se coloreaban de tenue rojo. Tal pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, pero luego decidió que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—Dime Arturia, en el cine casi te duermes ¿no crees en el amor? —Le preguntó antes de sorber con cuidado el café caliente y sentir su sabor amargo.

La chica se tardó unos segundos, pero logró alejar su atención del pastel y mirar al rubio. 

—¿Tú sí? —preguntó.

Gilgamesh se encogió de hombros. 

—Supongo que creo en el matrimonio —soltó relajado, causando consternación en su acompañante.

—¿Tú? —preguntó con incredulidad causando la ligera molestia del chico.

—Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, pero son una pareja sólida —Se explicó.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia el exterior por medio del ventanal y luego se decidió a hablar. 

—Yo no tengo padres, murieron cuando yo era un bebé, mi tío Merlín no es casado ni tampoco Héctor mi tutor —Le contó— así que no tengo referencias cercanas acerca del matrimonio —dijo con voz neutra e hizo una pequeña pausa— sólo sé que es un acuerdo que firmas, supongo que si encuentras a alguien en quien puedas confiar completamente, entonces te casas —dijo convencida—, algo como un socio de negocios —Al terminar de hablar empezó a beber su café.

El chico tenía el ceño fruncido y se sentía extrañamente curioso.

—¿Entonces para ti es un papel firmado, sin sentimentalismos? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí —contestó ella con simpleza.

El chico consideró su respuesta. 

—¿Nunca has tenido algún novio?—preguntó interesado.

—En Inglaterra tuve algunos —dijo y desvió la mirada— pero no salieron bien las cosas.

—¿Por qué? —La curiosidad de Gilgamesh incrementó. Ella se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo sé, fue extraño, todos mis novios, cuando me dejaron, me dieron la misma explicación —dijo y le dio un sorbo al café— algo así como que yo no entendía los sentimientos de la gente a mi alrededor, luego se disculpaban y eso era todo —El rostro de la chica no la traicionó en ningún momento y no mostró expresión alguna.

—¿Y te dolió? —El rubio seguía extrañamente serio.

—¿Qué?

—Que te dejaran —Los ojos escarlata del chico brillaron.

Arturia seguía relajada. 

—Realmente no, me limité a aceptar sus disculpas y seguí con mis asuntos—dijo tranquila.

El rubio se tomó unos minutos pensando en las respuestas de la chica, hasta que ésta lo llamó.

—Gilgamesh —Su voz fue un poco cálida— ¿Vas a comerte tu pastel? —preguntó.

El chico miró su postre, no le había dado ni una probada en todo el rato. Tomó un pedazo con su cuchara para después pasarle el plato a la rubia.

—Tómalo —Le ofreció y luego se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

 

.............

 

Después de la cafetería Gilgamesh acompañó a la rubia a su casa y cuando estaban frente a la puerta se miraron.

—Entonces ¿a dónde iremos en nuestra próxima cita? —preguntó animado.

—No va a haber una próxima cita, pensé que después de hoy por fin me dejarías en paz —La chica se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te lo dije Arturia, me gustas —El tono del rubio era seguro y firme.

—A ti te gustan todas —dijo ella estrechando su mirada.

—¿No te consideras especial, en comparación de las demás? —preguntó, a lo que ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No soy egocéntrica, no soy mejor ni peor que nadie.

El rubio frunció el ceño. 

—Claro que lo eres Arturia y yo merezco lo mejor —soltó en voz alta y esta vez, la chica no reprimió sus ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Escucha Gilgamesh, quizá yo te llamo la atención porque no soy de aquí, o por mis altas notas, pero yo no tengo interés en tener una relación ahora, sólo salí contigo para que los demás chicos dejen de tratarme como si hubiera eliminado el hambre mundial tan sólo por el hecho de haberte rechazado —La chica lo miró fijamente.

—¿De veras crees que van a dejarte? —preguntó retándola— Esos mestizos se te irán encima pidiéndote una cita en cuanto se enteren de que no llegamos a nada y yo no pienso tolerarlo —dijo molesto, irritando a la ojiverde.

—Ese no es tu asunto, yo no soy de tu propiedad—soltó molesta, pero luego meditó un momento. Gilgamesh tenía razón, si los chicos de la escuela se enteraban de que el rubio al fin había dejado de perseguirla, muchos intentarían acercarse a ella con propósitos de noviazgo y francamente no tenía tiempo para estar rechazando a nadie, ni tan poco corazón para herirlos; «Gilgamesh era un caso aparte», pensó.

En cambio, si aparentaba estar saliendo con alguien, entonces los chicos la dejarían en paz y de todos modos si el rubio de pronto la cambiaba por otra, no era algo que realmente le importase, además si eso pasaba, se lo sacaría de encima, fingiría estar triste y no querer nada con nadie con el pretexto de necesitar tiempo para reponerse.

Estar con Gilgamesh podría ser ventajoso para ella. «Si tan sólo no fuera tan arrogante», pensó hasta que el chico tomó la palabra.

—Si tuviste novios en Inglaterra quiere decir que por lo menos te atraen los hombres, dime ¿ yo no te gusto ni un poco? —preguntó aún molesto.

La chica lo miró un momento. 

—Sólo un poco... —mintió desviando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió. 

—Entonces ¿dónde será nuestra próxima cita? —insistió.

—Lo pensaré en la semana y te avisaré.

 

_._

_Sé cruel conmigo porque estoy loco por ti_

_._

 

_......_

 

_¿Continuará?_


End file.
